Microfic Collection
by AndyTGD
Summary: This is a collection of all the micro-fiction which I've spewed out over the last three years, collected into one simple location. Rather than publishing multiple stories separately, I've taken the liberty of combining them all in one place.
1. The Welcome Mat

**FAQ**

* * *

**What the hell is this?**

Well, I'm glad you asked! This is a collection of all the micro-fiction which I've spewed out over the last three years, collected into one simple location. Rather than publishing multiple stories separately, I've taken the liberty of combining them all in one place. Partly to clear up my stories archive and distinguish my 'serious' fiction from silly, one shot stuff. Each microfic is listed as a separate chapter.

**What precisely is a Microfic?**

A _microfic _is basically a piece of fiction which conforms to a 1 post (2000 character) or 2 post (4000 character) limit. On both the official Red and unofficial Blue Terminator Wetpaint Wikis, there once were held regular microfic competitions, which all could feel free to partake in. A topic would be set - a briefing, really - and entrants would attempt to write a short piece of fiction on the given subject matter. As a reward, the winner would decide the next topic. And get a five second kick of smugness.

**Why do some of these stories make absolutely no sense whatsoever in terms of Terminator canon? Are you trolling us, you bastard?**

Sometimes a rather frivolous topic would be chosen as the subject for a competition; something ridiculously silly, such as an unlikely crossover, say. This style of writing is intended to be humorous (perhaps a little snarky) and is often referred to as a _crackfic_. I have a personal preference for these, as one can tell by a quick glance at my 'resume'. Whether I actually succeed in being funny is another matter altogether.

**Okay, where can I get some serious fiction? None of this clown crap...**

If it's serious fiction you're after, flick through to either _Gunpoint_ or _The Parting_; both are serious, one-shot Jameron stories. Perhaps a little heavy on the melodrama, but still, serious.


	2. The Parting

Summary: I honestly can't say what the exact brief for this one was or who dangled the idea for it (sorry!). It takes place directly after the prison raid in _Born to Run_ and just before the final confrontation with Weaver. Pure, unadulterated Jameron.

* * *

******The Parting**

"I'll meet you in the lobby." Sarah had told them, as she had made her way across the ZeiraCorp parking lot; leaving John alone with Cameron to run over the plan one last time.

He glanced over his shoulder, she was sitting bolt upright; her hands face down on her lap. She has a distant look on her bloody face. She was a mess.

"Cameron.. are you sure you're able to do this?"

"Yes. This needs to be done."

He looked down at the floor to hide the pained look on his face.

"Thank you. For breaking mom out of there..."

He glanced up to find her looking at him with an expression which he couldn't place. She reached forward and lay a hand on his shoulder; the red photo-receptor whirred as it focused on his face.

"We lose everybody that we love. But it wasn't your time to lose Sarah.'

He stared at her torn clothing, the glinting metal beneath her blood smeared face. She had taken this punishment for him and he had done nothing to deserve it. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you..."

"I already know, John. Some things are best left unsaid."

"No." he paused to collect his thoughts, "Please, hear me out. I did what I did to protect myself, but the truth is.. I can't stop thinking about you. Do you know what it's like to fall completely in love with someone who is completely unobtainable? It's like a part of you dies every time you see her; piece by piece, until you're an empty shell. I don't know if you can ever return these feelings..."

She interrupted him, taking his chin in her hand and tilting it up until his lips were on a level with her's. She slowly leaned forward until their lips met. The ugliness of her injuries, the whirring servos and clicking mechanisms of her exposed jaw faded away in the heat of the moment. It occurred to him, that nothing else had ever, and probably would never, come close to this experience. It was better than he had imagined it could be. As suddenly as it had began, it was over. Cameron climbed out of the car, and their eyes met one last time. John looked at her seriously.

"Please, be careful down there."

For a split second, a look of sadness seemed to flicker across her face.

"You too." she replied.


	3. Gunpoint

Summary: The first, and most serious (and Jamerony) of the microfics I wrote. As with most of them, _thecrusadingknight_ was responsible for the brief:

_"Remember in Today is the Day, Sarah said that she was going to shoot Cameron with Derek's sniper rifle. Well what if she tries? So here's the premise: John comes home after the conversation with Derek, after learning without a shadow of a doubt that Cameron didn't kill Riley. Cameron's out in the front yard, John comes home and sees his mother take aim with that sniper rifle, right at Cameron. What happens?"_

* * *

**Gunpoint**

It was dark and stormy by the time her target had arrived. _Good_, Sarah noted, the thunder would disguise the shot. She peered down the sight of the bulky sniper rifle towards front yard. She had positioned herself in one of the upstairs rooms for a wide, clear field of fire. Cameron abruptly stopped and looked in her direction. She quickly identified Sarah and her weapon. It was a particularly obvious location for an ambush. _Her emotional state has impaired her judgement_, she thought. She re-routed additional power to her servos in preparation for evasive action. Suddenly, Sarah's plans for Cameron were complicated by the arrival of John and Derek in the jeep.

John watched Cameron from the car, as it pulled into the drive. It quickly dawned on him that someone inside the house was taking aim. After the past 24 hours, that person could only be his mother. The same thought had occurred to Derek.

"I believe Sarah is taking aim at me with an M-82 Barrett .50 calibre sniper rifle." She didn't turn her head to speak, instead continuing to focus on the window.

Sarah steadied herself and aimed, "I'm sorry, John! This is our only chance to put it down. Some day you'll understand why I did this."

"Mom! Mom no!"

It was too late, she had pulled the trigger. Cameron attempted to throw herself clear of the shot. The Mk.211 Raufoss round smashed into her shoulder; it exploded sending pieces of shrapnel and charred flesh in all directions. Her entire body recoiled backwards and she collapsed like a rag doll. Cameron lay on her back, attempting to pick herself up. She concluded that the damage was serious, but not critical. Sarah saw that she had missed and took aim again; this time in the centre of the machine's skull. As she began to squeeze the trigger, John flung himself on top of Cameron's damaged body. _Damn it!_ she whispered to herself.

"Wait! Don't kill her!"

"It, John. It!" She shouted back, over the crash of the thunder. Suddenly, he recalled himself as a boy, standing between his mother and the T-800 chip she had so wanted to destroy.

"She is not an 'it', Mom! Her name is Cameron and she is the only friend I have left now that Riley is dead!"

"It killed her, John and sooner or later it'll try to kill you again. I don't know if I'll be able to stop it."

"She didn't kill Riley. You have to trust me. She is here to protect me; to protect all of us!"

"No, she is a liability. I'm protecting you."

"I don't need protecting, Mom. Look what you're doing to me. You're pushing me away; if you kill her, I'll never forgive you. _Ever_. She means a lot to me." The gravity of what she had almost done suddenly struck her. She buried her head in her hands and wept. More for the sake of her son, than the machine which he would probably have died protecting.

John turned and the inquisitive brown eyes met his. "Did you mean that? I.. mean a lot to you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. I don't know why, but I do."

"Why John? Your mother is right, I will probably malfunction again."

"If that happens we'll deal with it. I'm not going to have you destroyed based on hypothetical arguments."

Their faces were inches apart, "John.. I never want to harm you. You.. mean a lot to me too." He could feel his throat getting dry, as her hair brushed against his cheek.

"As a mission priority?"

"No. This goes beyond mission protocols. When I understand more it more fully, I will report my findings."

He smiled with relief. Same old Cameron.


	4. All Things Fair In Love And War

Summary: I'm not quite sure what precisely the brief was for this microfic, but one can deduce that it probably had much to do with a random Jameronesque scene set in the future. Its quite short, with an unhealthy (?) amount of snark directed at Terminator 3's depiction of John Connor, the Terminator and such.

* * *

**All Things Fair In Love And War**

"Cameron." General John 'Stahl' Connor, stood admiring his own reflection as his most loyal cyborg entered the war room. Since his wife, Kate had mysteriously died in an accident involving a jar of barbecue sauce and a rotweiller, she had become the most important woman in his life. She reminded him of his mother.

"You are to travel back to the year 1999. Deliver these documents to my past self, concealed on your person." He pushed across a sealed package, its contents bulging at the seams. With her impressive optics, Cameron quickly read the title of the contents through the faded envelope.

"- Austrian body-builders weekly?"

"Uh, yeah." the General stammered, "Obviously. It's imperative that my younger self become familiar with possible T800 musculature configurations. This is, of course, Eyes Only material. Remember that."

"Right" she dead-panned, "where will I be able to find you?"

"Oh, that's easy. We'll drop you off at the cutest little bar in Santa Monica. Ask for Travis, he's the guy with the bright yellow hot-pants. He'll know where to find me."

"John.. why must I go?"

"Cam, isn't it obvious? You're my most dependable asset and this is a vital mission." He smiled.

"Yes, John. I won't let you down."

20 minutes and several incisions later, she was ready. As she stepped into position atop the TDE, she noticed a T850 waving to her from the control room. His sparkly, star-shaped shades glistened through the glass partition. Her vision narrowed in on him, as he made a hitherto unknown human gesture with the palm of his hand. Although she was unable to hear his voice over the sound of the equipment, she easily lip-read his final words before the white light took her.

"Talk to the hand."


	5. Hospitalized

Summary: A very quick, and ever so slightly naughty microfic. The topic was set by _thecrusadingknight_.

"This was the premise:_"This takes place at some point during Season 2. John wakes up in a hospital. He has suffered amnesia and the last thing he remembers is hearing the Jeep explosion on his 16th birthday. What happened after that, is completely blank to him. He does not remember killing Sarkissian, nor does he remember Cameron going bad._

_What happens?"_

* * *

**Hospitalized**

"Good evening, John. I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up."

John awoke to Cameron's comforting voice. He was unable to see, or move from the bed and had a splitting headache. In the background, behind the din of hospital-related noise, Chopin's Nocturne in C-sharp minor was playing.

"Ughh, my head. What happened? Where's Mom?"

"Sarah is not here. You have been unconscious for exactly fifty three hours and eleven seconds. You fainted after you heard the loud bang of the car bomb."

"Car bomb?"

"Yes. Then you further injured yourself by causing the laptop to fall on your head whilst you were regaining consciousness. It is heavier than it looks. That is the reason why you have been unconscious for fifty three hours and eleven seconds."

"Why can't I open my eyes? Or move?"

"Because I have blindfolded and tied you to the bed."

"What? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because it is effective..."

She removed the blindfold and he was confronted by a vision of Cameron wearing a sexy nurse's uniform. It clung to her petite figure in all the right places. The sight almost caused his heart to stop beating. His throat went dry as she softly whispered into his ear.

"Don't tell me that you don't want this, John. I know exactly what you want... in the future we talk about it." She paused. "A lot."

"Cam, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. We're in the middle of a busy hospital, people will see…"

"You had better make the most of it, John. You only have seven seconds left."

"Why?"

She consulted the watch on her uniform. "Because you are about to wake up in exactly five seconds."

John reached to kiss her soft lips, but abruptly woke up in the process. He found himself making out with his pillow. He cursed fluently in disappointment.


	6. Back From The Future

Summary: Needless to say, it's a cross-over inspired by Back to the Future and as the challenge title suggests it ain't to be taken seriously. This was the general idea:

_"__2 post limit. Cross TSCC over with something unexpected. The more 'out there' the better. meaning, don't do a BSG or Star Trek crossover... that would be too obvious and easy."_

* * *

**Back From The Future**

John was wearily putting out the garbage when suddenly a loud noise caught his attention. At first, he had thought was just a car back-firing, but then there was a flash of light and an old DeLorean pulled into the driveway. It was covered in a thin layer of ice and steam was rising from the bodywork.

Cameron climbed out of the time machine. She was wearing what could only be described as an eighties' take on the future of fashion. John didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Cam.. what the hell are you wearing?" he laughed, staring at her hideously mismatched clothing, as she leaned against the car.

"Clothing from the future. Bright primary colors are all the rage in 2015. Unlike you, Future John appreciates the luminous-green spandex clothes I bought him for his birthday. Our clothes dry themselves, our jackets auto-shrink to fit us and our shoes tie themselves. It is an enlightened age."

"Don't tell me – you're from the year 2015 and that car is your time machine."

"Yes, a time machine. It has a flux capacitor and runs on potato peelings. I brought you back a tight gift."

She reached into the rear passenger seat and took out a three foot long plastic board. It resembled a pink and green skateboard without wheels.

"It's a hoverboard. It hovers."

"Uh.. right, thanks for that. So.. what happens with Judgment Day?"

"You prevent Judgment Day."

"So then... why are you here? More to the point, how can you exist if Skynet never came about?"

"You had me built. I was sent here to help you..."

Suddenly the front door opened and another Cameron strolled out into the front yard. It was the present Cameron from 2007. The two cyborgs studied each other from a distance. Presumably comparing clothing.

"Hello. I know you."

"I know you too."

They both turned to stare at John. "Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here!"

Future Cameron shrugged, "You sent me back from 2015, John. You never mentioned why. Only that I had to help you."

It suddenly hit him. He slowly raised an eyebrow. "So there's two of you now...?"

"Yes." They replied in unison, their eyes focussed on him. John felt that tonight was going to be the luckiest night of his life.


End file.
